A Strawberry Blonde Feudal Fairy Tale! An Inuyasha X OC One-shot
by Kawaii-Samurai-Ari
Summary: Mandy Terra, a 15 year old high school student and her friend Ariella Rin go to visit Kagome at her house, but end up getting dragged to the Feudal Era and they end up meeting a certain sliver haired Inu! read and enjoy this adventure!


(A/N) Yo! Watup! This is_ Ari_! So this a one-shot that I wrote for a friend, she wanted a Inuyasha fanfiction so I made her a Inuyasha One-Shot, I don't feel like making a full length story, so I said why not I make a one-shot? And here we are now! Mandy is my friend's OC and Ari is of course mine. Btw this is in the 2nd person, I think...correct me if I'm wrong. Just going to say my OC Ari also has a main part as well though Mandy is the **main **main OC with her being the one who has to go through so much just for Inuyasha, (-facepalm- Inuyasha Y U SO HARD TO GET!) Ari falls in love as well. (not saying who you'll just have to read to find out who! My best friend if you are reading this FORGIVE ME! .-. I couldn't resist adding a bit of romance for Ari, I mean if she is watching Mandy get Inuyasha and she gets no one it really doesn't sound right...) Ari falls in love second but gets her guy before Mandy, since Mandy is trying for Inuyasha this might take a while. Just wanted to run this by ya. I repeat Mandy is the main OC, she's the one who falls for Inuyasha!

(Disclaimer) I don't own Inuyasha if I did Kouga And Kagome would had been together and not Inuyasha and her, I only own plot, My OC Ari, my IRL friend's OC Mandy, I would say her name but she knows who she is...

Let's get on with this One-shot! 

* * *

A 15 year old girl named Mandy Terra is walking home from school, the familiar smell of her math classroom stained her clothes. She always wondered why a certain girl named Kagome wasn't in school. She remembered looking over to Kagome's desk and immediately noticing the lack of Kagome... She ran a hand through her straight strawberry-blonde hair and sighed, **She's not here again! I don't believe this junk about her being sick with these 'diseases' I don't get why these people believe her grandfather... **She thought to herself.

The sun stood bright in the sky while the Strawberry-blonde walked toward her street.

"Mandy! Mandy! Wait up!" A fast approaching voice yelled from behind Mandy, she stopped walking and turned to the voice of her all too familiar friend.

"Ari? I thought you were going to Kagome's house?" Mandy spoke with a questioning look, as she begun to walk with the brunette to the street where they both lived.

Ariella Rin the brunette all-knower when it comes to friends, she's one of the most popular girls in school ...Age 15... Though she prefers the name Ari, she is Mandy's best friend, She and Mandy have the same classes together in school except Ari has a different math class thus separating the two girls for a good hour, When the girls see each other in the next class she acts like she hasn't seen Mandy for three years...she tops that with a suffocating hug.( XD I had to do that! ROFL!) She always had her hair up in twin pony tails, everyone knows her for them.

"Well I was, but I wanted to ask if you wanted to come! Well **do** you?" Ari smiled her familiar smile to the strawberry blonde, Ari pouted and her lime green eyes sparkled as she waited for a reply.

"I guess... why are you going to her house anyways?" Mandy asked, glancing over to her best friend, as she picked up her pace. Passing her favorite park on the way.

She felt like stopping because the garden in her park always enchanted her, she always went there we she was a young girl. Her and Ari used to laugh and play there, but that was several years ago.

She was still deep in thought when Ari snapped her out of it, "Mandy! Earth to Mandy!" She waved a pale hand in front of her face.

"Huh? What?" Mandy jumped from her thoughts, almost tripping on her own two feet.

"Well? Are you coming?" Ari asked again, with a large smile. She held out her hand for the Strawberry blonde, Mandy nodded taking her best friend's hand and smiling, she started leading Mandy so they could go to their houses and change out of their uniforms.

Ari started skipping and practically dragged Mandy, Ari started humming a tune whilst continuing to drag her friend down the road.

Mandy stumbled and tripped over Ari causing both the girls to fall on their faces, Ari scratched her arm on the pavement, with tears in her eyes she sat up and was trying her best to remain calm.

Mandy shot up from the pavement,"I'm so sorry Ari! Are you alright!?" Mandy quickly took hold of her arm and examined the small cut, **She should be fine, just a little cut. **

Mandy thought to herself but the other girl had different thoughts, **I'M GOING TO DIE! I'M BLEEDING! **Ari thought and was tearing up again.

"Your fine Ari, calm down please..." Mandy softly spoke, Ari started to breath steadily and wiped her own tears away. Mandy took out her first aid kit from her purse and bandaged Ari's arm.

"Ok, let's go." Ari smiled using what power she had to not frown or cry. They both continued to their houses, once they both were changed, they went outside and started walking towards the old shrine that Kagome and her family owns and lives beside.

**~Time Skip To Kagome's house! Brought to you by Kirara~**

Ari stood at the door waiting for someone to answer her constant knocking, while Mandy continued to lazily climb up the long stairs that Ari quickly climbed. After a good three minutes of knocking Kagome's mother answered the door.

"Hi Mrs. Higurashi! Is Kagome home?" Ari gave a happy smile and laughed because Mandy was still behind her, climbing up all those stairs.

"Sadly no, but could you do me a favor? Kagome left her backpack here could you go put it by the well for her?" Mrs. Higurashi asked with a closed eye smile, and they could faintly make out the sound of Souta yelling 'Iron Reaper Soul-Stealer!' In the background.

"Sure I guess." Ari took hold of the backpack, Mrs. Higurashi shut the door as Mandy finally caught up.

"What's with the backpack?" Mandy pointed a finger at the backpack and gave it a quick poke, as well she poked Ari's cheek too.

Ari batted at the hand that was poking her, and starting talking, "Mrs. Higurashi wants us to take this to the well for Kagome, don't know why she said the well though..." Ari finished, and then she took the liberty and pinched her friend's arm just to get back at her for the cheek poke.

Mandy winced at the pain and let out a small yelp, "What was that for?!" Mandy yelled, Ari just shrugged.

"Revenge, I guess... You did poke me after all..." Ari smiled and grabbed her friend's arm and started dragging her to the well.

On the way there she and Mandy stopped at the old twisted tree, "That's one weird tree." Mandy remarked trying to get Ari to release her death grip on her sleeve.

"I think it's pretty cool!" Ari exclaimed running her palm over the front of the tree, "It looks like an arrow pierced the tree sometime ago... By the looks of it, it was a very long time ago..." She shook her head at the thought.

"Helloooo! We said we'd take this to the well for Mrs. Higurashi!" Mandy jumped up and down waving her arms all the while.

Ari just ignored her, so she grabbed one of the backpack's straps and dragged Ari.

They were right beside the well when Ari pulled on the strap and stopped Mandy.

"What's wrong now?" Mandy asked turning around to face Ari, just to meet a strange creature who had his eyes set on the two.

"What delicious looking humans! It seems you two also have shards, so this will be fun!" With that the creature grabbed both of the girls who both had a grip on the backpack and the creature jumped into the well with both of them screaming.

They both expected to hit the cold ground and die but instead was launched out of the other end still being held by the gargoyle demon.

"What the?!" Ari yelled in surprise with wide eyes as the demon dropped both of them into a dark pit. The world going pitch black as they hit the cold ground.

The two sat up taking in their surroundings, it seemed to be a nest of some sort, Ari let out a whimper and Mandy stood up trying to find a way out. While Mandy was doing that, Ari was crying and yelling "WE'RE GOING TO DIE!"

Mandy suddenly had an idea she stood up and rummaged through the bag and found a small container with four white jewel shards.

"So this is what the beast wanted," She handed Ari two of the Shards,"Protect them, if it wants these so bad there must be a reason!"

They both hid their shards away but when Ari was putting her second one in her clothes it slipped and jabbed itself into her right arm.

She screamed but was surprised to find it didn't hurt, she shot a glance at Mandy and was about to speak when the Gargoyle demon returned. "Oh no!" Both the girls screamed as it landed.

"I love it when my meals try to escape, it just makes the meal ever so more filling!" It rubbed it's dark gray hands together with a hunger filled expression, It licked it's lips turning back to the two, "Try it! You'll never escape me!"

Mandy grabbed a loose rock and tossed it at the demon hitting it in the head, Ari looked to Mandy shooting her a glare that meant 'You just made it worst' and then looked back to the now angered demon.

"That's it! Time for Dinner!" The demon yelled and swiped at the two, they both ducked in time and rolled to one side of the demon, Ari scanned the wall as quick as she could for a way to climb out but found it was too late for the demon let out a deafening scream, a sigh that Mandy threw another dead on shot and made the two have no chance in escaping now, "You can't escape from me! Your both going to die to me and then I'm going to eat you both and take your shards! Mwuahahaha!" It laughed sadistically swiping at the two again, Mandy jumped out of the way but Ari didn't with a surprised look as she watched her friend get away and Ari just stood there watching the hand of the demon's clawed hand get ever so close to her, she screamed and held her arms over her face as she braced for impact, Mandy closed her eyes and looked away as she silently cried listening to hear if Ari hit the wall or not.

Mandy never heard Ari hit the wall and Ari never felt the beast strike at her, but they both heard a voice yell,

"WIND-SCAR!"

They both looked up to see the beast in chunks and a white haired guy standing in its remains, "Where are those shards Kagome said she saw?!" The white-haired male looked up, "Kagome! You said there were shards down here!" **Seems he hasn't noticed us yet...** Mandy thought to herself, she looked over to where Ari was standing to find she had passed out.

Mandy went to move but stepped on a branch and it broke with a loud **Snap! **He spun around toward the noise, "Who's there!?" He yelled.

Kagome came down cradling something in her arms, she was on the back of a flame cat, "I did sense jewel shards! And I still do! They're over there Inuyasha!" Kagome pointed toward where they were hiding, well Mandy was ducked into the debris and Ari was still passed out after the person named 'Inuyasha' killed the demon.

A man with black hair leaned over the hole with a red-mark on his face, "Are you sure that you sense jewel shards?" The black haired man questioned, then a black haired woman with a boomerang on her back appeared out of nowhere and shrugged at his question.

"I can't guarantee that she does, its not like I can tell where the jewel shards are too." The black haired woman shrugged yet again, as the man next to her scooted closer to her, she slapped him again.

The man named 'Inuyasha' found Ari fainted on the ground and picked her up, "Kagome! I've found a human! Is it her who has the jewel shards?" Mandy stared at the White haired man, she noticed he had dog ears. She fell hard, she had now developed a crush for the Hanyou.

She stood up from the debris with Kagome's backpack on her back, and sucked in a heavy breath,"Sir! Please wait! That's my friend you have there!" Mandy was already worried about Ari, she was scared to lose her best friend so she wanted to go with them.

"Who are you?" The white haired male asked, holding Ari bridal style, Mandy cursed under her breath at how lucky her friend was at that moment.

"Mandy Terra, And you are?" Mandy stood her ground in the presence of the male.

"Mandy? You mean Mandy from my school? So that must be Ari then." Kagome smiled with a quick point to Ari's passed out figure, confusion flooded Kagome's thoughts, she thought she and Inuyasha were the only ones who could go through the Bone-Eaters Well.

"Yes, me and Ari was pulled down that well back at your house Kagome. I assume that beast was some sort of Demon?" Mandy questioned, walking toward 'Inuyasha' and pulling her friend from his arms.

"Yeah, you still want my name right? It's Inuyasha, don't forget it." Inuyasha stated plainly.

"So you gonna get us out of here?" Mandy asked Inuyasha, her Blue eyes stared into Amber. she placed her hands at the end of her light blue summer dress.

"Yeah, I guess since Kagome knows both of you." Inuyasha picked Mandy up and threw her over his shoulder and Kagome put Ari on the back of the flame cat, she was in a V shape with her stomach pressing against the cat's back, Ari's arms and legs dangling over either side, she was going to feel horrible in the morning.

Inuyasha jumped up and out of the hole, Mandy screamed at how high he was jumping.

Ari woke up with a start as the flame cat started ascending, she was feeling absolutely horrible. "Where...am...I?..." She muttered, with a huff she pulled herself up from the position Kagome placed her in. She felt as if she was going to puke...

"Ahhh! She's awake!" A little orange haired fox yelled from Kagome's arms as Ari tried to regain her breath. The flame cat landed itself close to the two other people who had shown their faces when they were in the hole. While Inuyasha landed a little too far away.

"Um, the others are over there! Why are you landing over here?" Mandy asked him with a sparkle in her eye. He muttered something under his breath but she couldn't hear it, he opened his mouth to say something when a twirl of wind came their way. Inuyasha almost dropped Mandy as she watched it unfold, she couldn't help but feel helpless as the Hanyou held her over his shoulder. (dunno how, she is facing the other direction...) After a moment he put her down and let her stand on her own two feet.

"So your cheating on Kagome again mutt-face? You know that means she's mine right!?" The twirl of wind stopped to reveal a young man with pointed ears. He was walking towards them when Inuyasha spoke.

"I'm just helping her friend you mangy wolf! And who said you could have Kagome?!" Inuyasha was boiling with rage, he was all red in the face too...

**There goes my hope of ever dating him...** Mandy thought watching the two battle it out with cold glares, after a couple of moments Ari came from behind a bush with the others.

"Hehe!" Kagome laughed a bit when she saw Mandy walk between the Wolf and Inu and towards Ari.

Mandy ran towards her friend giving her a huge hug and a quick cheek poke.

"So Kagome are you going to introduce your lovely friends?" The black haired monk asked Kagome with an eyebrow raised hoping she would.

"Fine Miroku..." Kagome walked towards Mandy and Ari, shooting a quick glance at the Inu before turning her attention to the two girls in front of her, "This is Mandy Terra, I have Math class with her but I don't really know her much. But I do know she is a geek at heart and loves her friends to bits." She gestured toward Mandy, then gestured toward Ari, "This is Ariella Rin, but she likes to be called Ari, she's one of my many friends, she's also one of the most popular and friendly people in my school...Her and Mandy are like sisters, they can't stand being apart for too long." Kagome finally finished when she looked to where the monk was, he had Disappeared...

Only to reappear in front of Ari...grasping both of her hands he asked that same question he asks every woman he meets,

"Will you do me the honor of bearing my child?" Miroku smiled with what appeared to be a grin or something threatening to appear on his face.

"I've only been here seven minutes and someone is already asking me to bear their child... new record..." She mumbled the last part as she parted her lips to reply, "No..." Though the guy looked kinda cute she was the 'Hard to get' type, and she wasn't about to say yes to a guy she barely knew. She straightened up her white tank top and her black skirt, flipped her brown hair over her shoulder and turned to Kagome..."Does he do this to every girl he meets?" She looked back at the the monk who now had a hurt look on his face.

"Yes, he asked me that same question when I officially met him..." Kagome shot Miroku a sharp glare that could cut through steel. While this was happening Mandy was trying to get Inuyasha to open up to her...that was quite difficult since Kouga was there.

"Okay Inuyasha, you two need to calm down and stop fighting!" Mandy stomped her foot, her faced went completely red. She was boiling mad that they would not stop arguing about who got Kagome. "Wolf!" The black haired wolf looked her way, "Maybe you'll get her maybe not, but what matters is that you stop fighting in front of her! What do you think that says about you when you fight constantly?!"

"That I can protect her?" The Wolf said with a grin.

"No! What the heck!" Mandy face palmed she contemplated what to say next, when she couldn't think of anything she decided to change subject. Walking in front of Inuyasha and towards the Wolf, she placed both of her hands on her hips, "You haven't even told me your name..."

He coughed and raised an eyebrow, "My name? You were lecturing me a second ago and now your asking for my name?" He choked back a laugh, he finally gave up and fell over laughing.

"What is **so **funny?!" Mandy smacked the wolf on the head, "STOP LAUGHING YOU MANGY WOLF!" Inuyasha was looking at Mandy who acted a lot like a girl version of him, just human...

He turned to Kagome with the newly formed knot on his head, "Who is that nut job Kagome?" The wolf asked Kagome with that 'get that nut job away from me' look.

"I AM NOT A NUTJOB!" Mandy stomped her foot and huffed with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Just ignore Kouga..." Ari stopped beside Mandy with her all-knowing smile.

"How do you know his name?" Mandy questioned staring at her friend, Ari scratched her head and smiled again.

"The others told me everyone's names, the wolf is Kouga. The little fox kit is Shippo. The flame cat is Kirara. The demon slayer girl, the one with the boomerang, is Sango. That Hentai monk is Miroku, And then they told me about some nice priestesses named Kikyo and Kaede...so what have you learned about them?" The brunette tilted her head with curiosity her pony tails swayed as her head tilted back, **She probably didn't learn anything about them...** Ari thought looking at the Strawberry-blonde who still hadn't answered her question. "Well did you?" Ari asked again.

"That, the mangy wolf and Inuyasha fight a lot..." Mandy left out why they were fighting hoping Ari wouldn't find out about her secret crush on the Inu Hanyou.

"That 'mangy wolf' has a name! It's Kouga! Please treat these people with kindness!" Ari scolded, her frown widening.

"Treat people with kindness!? You declined that monk's 'question' the harshest way you could!" Mandy stated, yelling the last part.

Everyone stared at the two girls, Ari's face flushed with the way Miroku was looking at her. She pulled her friend closer to her, so her ear was close enough for Mandy to hear her. "Please don't tell the others, but I secretly like that pervert of a monk...PLEASE DON'T TELL THEM!" She whispered and then shoved her friend away, Ari blushed a hundred different shades of red when she walked back to the group to talk to Sango. Passing Miroku on the way who gave her a slight grin like he knew how she felt about him.

"Wow." Was all Mandy could get out, her friend who had boys knocking down her door just for her to date them but declined all of them. Ariella the hardest girl to win over...just admitted to liking a perverted monk! "Why did she have to pick a Hentai..." Mandy face palmed then sighed, Mandy swung her purse around, and looked down, **How come I can see exactly where the shards I hid on my being are? And Why are they glowing? **Both Mandy and Ari thought the exact same thing and looked to each other with a confused look on both of their faces.

"What's wrong Ari?" Kagome looked worried, Ari broke the stare that she and Mandy were sharing, sending a sweet smile to the Miko.

"It's nothing, just thinking..." Ari was thinking about the glowing shards that are on her being. "By the why if your searching for those jewel shards why haven't you taken the four shards we have? Or the two that Kouga has in his legs?"

"I know you have shards but they're our shards and since your part of our group it's a good way to keep track of them. And about Kouga how did you know he had shards in his legs?" Kagome was questioning if Ari had the same sense she had...the ability to sense the sacred jewel.

"I'll explain later..." Ari mumbled, she turned around just to bump into Miroku and causing the both of them to fall.

"Klutz..." Mandy mumbled under her breath, "she needs to stop falling over every five minutes..."

Everyone stared at the scene Ari and Miroku had made, Miroku had wrapped his arms around Ari so she wouldn't get hurt from the fall. Ari blushed again this time her face was as red as a tomato, she sat up from the scene with a shy look on her face.

"S-sorry Miroku..." Ari said pushing her index fingers together, she looked up at him, "Are you okay?" She asked with big innocent eyes. She had not realized that she was sitting in Miroku's lap and that Miroku was secretly enjoying seeing her like that.

"No." With that Miroku ran his hand down her back to her rear end, Ari jumped a little with a slight yelp but didn't slap him, she just moved his hand higher so she would not feel like she was being harassed... She could tell that he was thinking something along the lines of 'Why didn't she slap me?' Because of the look on his face.

"I didn't slap you for a reason..." Ari leaned forward and kissed his cheek, she immediately blushed a whole new array of red when she pulled away.

"Ah, I get it now." The monk confirmed his theory that Ari liked him, grasping one of his hands, Ari helped Miroku up but when she went to release his hand he would not let her go, "Now Miss Ariella, since you just conveyed your feelings for me why don't you leave your hand in mine for now." He winked at her, Ari giggled, Kagome felt happy somehow for Ari but still remembering its Miroku she's with, she looked weird because of that fact. Sango felt weird, she was guessing it was common jealousy, her hand balled up into a fist ready to smash the monk's face in. Inuyasha felt like he was going to puke, while Mandy was in awe... Shippo and Kirara were hopping around somewhere, not caring what the group was doing at the moment.

While the monk was pulling her toward the fire Kagome made while Inuyasha and Kouga were fighting. Though Kouga probably left sometime ago...passing Mandy on the way she smiled,"Your turn to get your guy!" Ari said happily.

"But I don't have your courage or your clumsiness." Mandy stated, while she watched Ari be pulled by Miroku to the spot where he was going to sleep, Miroku sat down pulling Ari into his lap... It looked like they're were talking about something. she turned to see everyone getting ready to retire for the night, she thought about where and how she was going to sleep, then she looked up at the sky with it's beautiful array of oranges, yellows and pinks. **What a beautiful sunset... **Mandy and a certain Inu hanyou thought together.

She sat down staring at the beautiful setting sun when a familiar red coat was dropped on her head, she shook her head and stared at the Inu Hanyou with a frown, "Why did you do that? I am not a coat rack!" She crossed her arms over her chest. He jumped at her random outburst.

"I just thought you'd like something to cover yourself with! It is rather cold tonight! Since your friend is with Miroku and Kagome has a 'Sleeping bag' I really don't understand that thing, it looks like it's trying to turn Kagome into a caterpillar... and Sango is a bit tougher when it comes to sleeping on the ground...I was trying to show some 'kindness' since Kagome keeps getting on to me about that...but instead I get yelled at for trying!" He ranted which turned into a mumble at the last part, he sat down beside Mandy taking Tetsaiga and laying it in his lap.

She wrapped Inuyasha's coat around her and shot a glance at Ari, well she shot a glance at Miroku's back because his back was facing her. "Stupid Hentai, stealing my best friend's heart...why did she have to pick a perverted monk..." Mandy muttered looking back at the Inu hanyou beside her, finding he had his eyes closed. She was tempted to touch his ears, she reached her hand out and brushed the back of it against his ears. He snapped out of the light sleep he was in and grabbed her wrist.

"Why does everyone touch my ears!" He waggled a fist at the sky, then looks back at Mandy, "The ears are off limits! No touching!" Mandy instantly felt bad because of that, but she wanted to see what he'd do if she 'Cried' though, she had taken a lot of Drama in school and she could change emotions in a snap. About two minutes later of awkward silence she started fake crying. The Inu didn't seem to know the difference between **REAL **emotion and dramatized emotion. Mandy faked a quick wail of sadness, and that seemed to get his attention, "Hey please don't cry anymore. Please!" Mandy had an anger mark on her face, it sounded like he was begging her to stop crying so he wouldn't get in trouble or something.

But she felt a hand on her head, like he really was trying to calm her down. She looked up at him and used a trick Ari taught her, Mandy looked at him with big blue innocent eyes, with tears brimming and a smile wavering, "Do you really care to about me? someone you don't even know? Because I wouldn't care if you didn't..." She choked out between her fake sobs.

All of a sudden she felt him pull her into a warm hug. (Let me just say I am sorry for the OOC Inuyasha, if he's OOC...I think he is anyway...I am especially sorry to IRL Mandy for making Inuyasha OOC, I hope she still likes this one-shot anyways... )

"I think you are a lot like me, even if I haven't known you for long, it feels like I have known you since I was young..." Inuyasha spoke softly, his voice sounded sincere... She felt him bury his face in her neck, if this was his apology, It was one heck of a way to apologize to her. She blushed. "You even smell familiar... Your scent is like a Lavender field..." He breathed against her neck causing shivers to go down her spine, to him her scent was intoxicating but he couldn't believe someone other than Kikyo could do this to him.

"If I didn't know better I'd think you were flirting with me..." Mandy smiled with a light blush on her face, at the moment she said that he jumped back.

"Flirting? What is that?!" Inuyasha had a grossed out look on his face and seemed embarrassed with his own actions.

Mandy face palmed again, "It's a love thing..." She sighed, she thought she had him, even the innocent eyes didn't work.

She turned her head back to look at him and all of a sudden her lips were embraced by his, she kissed back, all the while melting into the kiss, he wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her's around his neck, the two broke the kiss finally for a breath.

"Sorry I just-" Inuyasha started until she got up moved Tetsaiga out of his lap and sat in his lap, she gave him a quick peck on the check and curled up in his arms.

"N-never mind t-t-that! Just g-get to s-sleep already!" Mandy stuttered with embarrassment causing her cheeks to become a dark red, she wrapped her arms around his chest as she fell into a deep sleep with the Inu Hanyou not far behind.

**Who would have thought that you could find love, meet a lot of new friends, almost die and get sent back in time all in one day?!**

"Did you get it?" The black headed Miko said from behind a tree, the brunette had brought her video camera and was hiding in a bush not too far from where Inuyasha and Mandy were sitting, with a quick grin she hopped up from her hiding place.

"They are not going to be happy about this!" Ari said in a sing-song voice and skipped over to Kagome with the video camera.

Ari quietly turned it off with a grin plastered to her face, "Remember this video is our secret!" Kagome whispered with a quick pinkie promise, "Don't forget to copy that video for me, got that!" With a quick nod from Ari, Kagome moved back to where her sleeping bag was, she had stuffed it with leaves when no one was looking she it'd look like she was sleeping. Then Ari quickly and quietly made her way back to the monk who was still sleeping, she slowly got back into his arms.

With a quick wink she grinned once again, "This is going to drive them bonkers, but at least I have a trump card now!" Ari whispered to herself hiding the video camera in her coat pocket.

-The Next Day-

"Where's my video camera!" Ari yelled, she was on her knees crying.

"Here." Mandy handed her the camera.

"Where's the video?!"

"What video?!"

Shippo was hiding behind a tree trunk and quietly snickered, "I did it!" He admitted to the crime.

A dozen anger marks appeared on Ari's face.

"You're so dead!"

"AHHH! KAGOME SAVE ME!"

Ari chased Shippo around a tree, she didn't care if it took forever she was getting revenge.

_The Hilarous End..._

She grabbed Shippo by the tail"Gotcha!" **Bonk! **

She had hit the fox kit hard on the head with her bare fist.

He started crying **again**, "KAGOME!"

(A/N) okay so how was it? Good? Bad? -Ari feels a slight tug come from the bottom of her shirt- What?!

Shippo: you promised me candy!

_Ari_: I'll get you your candy! Just please don't give me those big eyes!

Shippo: Alright, but I think I like Mandy better...at least she doesn't hit me on the head... -Walks out of _Ari's _Office with a lollipop in his mouth-

_Ari_: You don't even know Mandy! -sighs- well time to go get to work on some more thing-a-la-bingbing-bongs and by that I mean more random one-shots, see you later peoplez...

Sebastian: Ms. _Ari_ your tea is ready. –Walks into _Ari's _Office carrying a tray with tea pot on it-

_Ari_: Thank you Sebastian….Now seriously stop popping into my office everytime I write something…

Sebastian: I am sincerely sorry Mi' Lady, but if I am to be in a story I am to help you the author.

_Ari_: But I would like to have some time to myself once in a while and not have you hanging around me like a shadow.

Sebastian: Tis' a Butler's job to follow their master like a shadow, but I will follow you to the end Mi' Lady…

_Ari_: Stop using twisted lines from your time with your previous master.

Ciel: I AM NOT DEAD! AND HE IS STILL MY BUTLER!

_Ari_: -Ignores the screaming Ciel from the room over- Thank you Sebastian, I order you to go call Grell here for me.

Sebastian: Why?

_Ari_: So he can take away all of your catnip tequila, we can't have a drunken butler now can we….

Sebastian: But-

_Ari_: No buts… -Shoves him out of the office- well Bye guys!

_Laterz_

Sigh _Ari_


End file.
